Their Lustful Secret
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: They knew it was wrong yet they couldn’t stay apart. No matter how much they tried it just couldn’t be done, their love for each other was stronger than any other. A forbidden love between a teacher and his student. What lesson will they learn?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prelude

"Ahh…S-Sensei…"

Soft moans came from my kiss swollen lips as my body withered as I lay with my back arched in a perfect upside down U as my sensei licked and sucked on my throbbing arousal. His two beautifully sculpted digits were moving back and forth from within my tight opening, stretching me out in a scissor like motion getting me prepared for his hungry member. I rubbed and pulled on my own nipples not only wanting to speed up my climax, but also to rid myself of the slight pain of having my entrance being stretched to its limits.

The sun outside slowly began disappearing into the horizon turning the sky an orangey pink color and giving the classroom a dim like glow.

I can feel myself drift in and out of my blissful heaven, moaning and rocking further into his deliciously hot mouth wanting to go further until I was sure he could engulf my whole body, mind, and soul. I was his captured prisoner and I absolutely loved it. I knew what we were doing was wrong, yet here I was surrendering myself yet again to my same ole hot and intelligent history teacher Kaname Kuran. I was letting him fuck me on his desk, which so happens to be the history classroom that was unoccupied except for us.

I truly believed I've gone mad. So mad that I think I've gone off the deep end. But to be honest, I don't really hate it. I don't mind that I had fallen madly in love with my history teacher. However, a piece of guilt still haunted my conscience, telling me that we really shouldn't be doing this, that I should end this before we get caught and this ends up being a huge scandal that could spread not only in the school, but the entire country.

Yet, what really made this wrong was the fact that we both had people we were supposed to be faithful to. I had my girlfriend Sayori, whom I been together with for the past year. Kaname had his wife Yuki, who he's been with longer, and then there was his six-year-old daughter and another one on the way.

I tried and I tried, but I could never seem to free myself from him. I love him too much to let go and I'm afraid of what I will do if I were to be apart from him. Silly as it may seem, but I feel as though I will die if I don't have him by my side. I need to feel the warmth of his body, the tender and gentle touches of his fingers. The way his garnet eyes speaks to me of his emotions, his breath taking smile, which harbors his sharp fangs, that awakens when he is hungry for blood.

That's right; my history teacher is a vampire. But not just any type of vampire, he is a pureblood vampire.

The highest class in the vampire class system. You see my school, Cross Academy harbors a secret and that is that within our human students are vampires that act as regular humans.

The fact that my sensei is a vampire is also why we can't be together, for I am just a normal human being. I had asked him countless times to turn me into one of his kind, but every time I ask it is always the same answer and that is of course a big fat _NO_ on his part. He says that he doesn't want me to suffer the transformation from human to vampire, but I don't care about that, all I want is to live for all eternity with him.

I was drifted away from my thoughts when sensei's fingers exited from within me. I practically whimpered at the lost of his fingers and this caused him to chuckle and lean toward me until I could feel his breath upon my face.

"Lesson number one, my dear gakusei. You will get nothing if you don't ask for what you want, especially if you wish to receive special attention from me down here." Kaname rubbed the tip of his index finger along the tip of my still harden member, which caused me to buck upwards in a way to tell him to _'hurry the fuck up and screw the day lights out of me'_.

I think he had read my intention, because he spoke again. "Now, now, Zero. Don't you think that after a year of being my mistress you would think that something like that would never get you the attention you want."

"Then how the hell do you want me to get your attention?" I asked clearly annoyed that I was being delayed of what could be a sweet release.

"Beg…"

"Like hell I won't beg. I'm not a damn dog to do something such as that. I never, not even once, begged for anything in my life and I sure the hell won't do it now!"

"Fine then, I guess you can finish off by yourself then."

Before I could stop myself I called out. "No wait!"

"Yes?" Kaname said in that annoying silk like voice of his, his eyes were sparkling with mischievous intent.

"M-make love to me." I whispered lowly, but I knew with his vampire hearing he was able to pick it up.

"What was that? I didn't hear it very good?" Kaname said as he leaned closer toward me.

"You damn well know you heard me."

"No, I defiantly did not Zero." Kaname answered in an innocent tone.

"I said, make love to me!" I repeated. "Fuck me so hard that I'll see stars dance across my version and to the point where I won't be able to stand for a week. Please Kaname, I want you…no…I need you inside of me, PLEASE!"

"There, now that was not so hard to say…was it?"

Before I could answer back, Kaname had already rammed himself in. Instantly hitting my golden spot and making me cry out in both pain and pleasure at the suddenness of it all. My body arched up so high that I'm sure a good size toy train could have made its way through. After getting use to the speed of his thrusts, I began moving against him in the same speed, causing him to hit my sweet spot every time. I could feel it coming; the release I've been waiting for was making itself known as my insides began to tighten.

"Unng so tight…almost there Zero, just wait a little longer for me."

_'For you, Kaname. I will wait a life time.'_ I thought as my eyes met with his.

Kaname looked deep into my eyes. His dark orbs drawing me in like a whirlpool with so many emotions spilling around in those eyes of his. Some I knew right off the back as being happiness, lust and love. But there was also another emotion I could see in his eyes, and as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, in his eyes was the same guilt feeling that kept me up at nights.

Guilt for falling in love with someone you shouldn't, someone from a totally different race from you. Not to mention the guilt for having to hide around from the people we were quote on quote _'in love with' _and we both had different life spans. Mine being way too much shorter than his. Seeing that same guilt I felt night after night in those garnet orbs of his sent an arrow right threw my heart that I couldn't believe what I've done next.

"Stop…p-please stop." I whimpered softly as I covered my eyes with my hands so that Kaname couldn't see that I was about to burst into tears. But really, whom was I kidding? Kaname was a vampire, so of course they got good noses that could sniff out their prey miles away and I was just a couple of inches away from his face.

"Zero, why are you crying?" Kaname asked, his hands trying to pry away my hands that were covering my tear filling violet eyes.

"I-I can't do this anymore." I sniffed. "I can't go on knowing that I am causing you guilt."

"What are you talking about? You're not doing anything, Zero?"

"Damnit Kaname. Don't lie to me; I can see it in your eyes." At this point I released my hands from my face and was now staring angrily at the wide-eyed pureblood before me.

"I can see it swim around those dark orbs of yours. It's right there staring right back at me like a figure in a painting. I'm sorry Kaname, but I can't deal with this anymore. I love you, but I think I can't love you anymore because it's just to wrong for me to do so." Before Kaname could stop me, I immediately pushed him away and gathered all my scattered clothes and left with my pants buttons still open.

As I sped walked my way to the front gates of Cross Academy, I quickly did my best to tidy myself. I buttoned my black pants and white shirt, leaving my vest and jacket unbuttoned since I didn't feel like buttoning them up. Plus I lived just two blocks from the school anyway. So what did it matter. I looked at my wrist watch and noted that it was about ten minutes to seven, meaning that my caretaker slash uncle Toga, who was from my mother's side, was most likely working and won't be back till about 12ish tonight.

As I reached the gates I heard a voice shouting my name and when I turned back to look, it was Kaname trying to catch up. But I knew that if I wanted this to be finally over, I needed to quickly get the hell out of here before he could caught up to me. The least thing I wanted was to make this break up even harder for me.

Yet, what I didn't expect to happen had happened. I was too busy trying so hard not to have Kaname catch up to me that I didn't see the car coming right towards me. All I could remember was Kaname screaming my name and the shattering sounds of glass breaking and the sudden rush of intense pain. But what I do remember was the flash of memories of my life.

Whether I survived or not, will remain a big secret to you my readers. All I know is that if you wish to know my life, then allow me to tell you everything that happened up until this point in my life. I will tell you everything from Kaname's very first arrival into my life during my second year at Cross Academy to about halfway into my third year of high school. You will see how my hatred toward him in the beginning, bloomed into the love I have for him today.

This is a story told by many sides, not only mine, but the people around us. From our closest allies to our worst of enemies. It is a story about Kaname and me, and our_ Lustful Secret_.

TBC...

* * *

**D/N: The story begins in the next chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. I will be truly thankful if you did lolz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Hey, Zero…"_ Someone whispered next to my ear as they jabbed me in the ribs with what felt like a pencil.

When I didn't respond they jabbed me harder until the point stabbed me through my black uniform. That had really annoyed the hell out of me, that this time when the person touched me again, I shouted loud and clear at them to _fuck off. _Yet, what I failed to notice was that this person didn't jab me with their pencil but with their finger.

"May I ask who are you telling to F-off, Mr. Kiryu?"

My head immediately snapped up to face my pissed looking math teacher, Mrs. Hoshino, who standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot tapping as she waited for my response.

"Umm I…it wasn't meant for you, Mrs. Hoshino." I said honestly.

"Oh really, and who was it for then, Mr. Kiryu?" She asked disbelievingly. "Your dream teacher, perhaps?"

"No, Mrs. Hoshino." I answered then looked to my right where my friend Kaito was trying his best not to crack up from laughter.

"You do know that I must give you detention for this unreasonable outburst?"

"Yes, I know."

"Good, then I will be expecting you after school today for sure, won't I?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hoshino-…wait! No, I can't tonight." I quickly said.

"May I ask why not?" Mrs. Hoshino questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"I have to help my uncle out at the hub, so I can't."

"Mr. Kiryu, I think that your uncle won't mind waiting a half hour for you."

"But seriously, I really can't-"

"Well, next time don't sleep in my classroom. Now sit down and this time actually pay attention." Mrs. Hoshino finished then walked back to the black board to continue on with the lecture.

After the bell rang for lunch, I sped walked through the halls toward the dining hall, all the while trying to ignore the laughter from Kaito in the process.

"Oh god, that was funny. Did you see the look on her face when you said the word_ fuck_ and swatted her hand away…oh man, that was priceless."

"Ha-ha very funny, Kaito." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Listen man, I tried to warn you. But no, you just go off and bitch at the teacher. Shame on you, Zero" Kaito teased me, causing me to glare at him.

"Hi, Zero-sempai." Two third years called in unison as me and Kaito walked past their lockers.

"Woo mama; did you get a look at that blonde girl's racks?" Kaito said tapping my shoulder. "That right there had to be a C-cup."

"If you mean, Yomi. Then those racks of hers are just silicon breasts, so don't bother."

"EH! How'd you know?"

I sent him a sly smile and was happy to see his eyes go wide with shock. "You dog, you banged her? Damn, why is it that it's always you who gets the girls. Even in secondary school, the older ladies were still coming after you, what in the world do you do to get that many ladies running after your ass."

"I don't know, I guess it's in the Kiryu genes."

"It sure must be, because I know my family doesn't have it." Kaito said, disappointment written on his face.

"If you want her, then take her. I already have my sights on someone else." I nodded toward a table by the large window of the dining hall in which a short haired girl was smiling brightly at whatever it was her friends were saying.

"Sayori Wakaba? You have a thing for her?" Kaito asked and when I didn't respond he continued. "I don't get it, why her? I mean, you can have all the girls you want in this school and yet, you chose her. She is so…so plain; I mean she doesn't even wear makeup."

"What's wrong with a girl who doesn't wear make up?"

"I don't know, it's just so weird and not only that but she actually reads books."

"Compare to the Dumbo looking clowns you be dating Kaito, Sayori got it all. The natural beauty, the brains and the curves of a goddess."

"Don't go being all Shakespeare on me now, Romeo."

"But, that's not what drew me to her; it was the fact that she was the only person who helped me get through the deaths of my parents and Ichiru. Sayori was my next door neighbor for twelve years before I left to live with my uncle."

The memories of their deaths hunted me in my dreams and every time I woke up, I would immediately call Sayori who had always seemed to know when I was about to call. Just hearing her voice was enough to calm me and she didn't even mind at all that calling her at the dead of night was ruining her sleep. Yet, that closeness we shared stopped when I moved.

Cross Academy was a school for the rich and the elite. Cross academy was split into two sections: those who wore the white uniforms were known as the Night class and those who wore the black uniforms were the Day class. The two separate classes are monitored by what the school calls _perfects._ Which to me were just annoying ass hall monitors who act so damn cocky. Well, all except for Sayori, who was also a '_perfect'_ at my school. The only time the classes joined were during the switch over from Day to Night class where some people like to hang around the entrance of the school or in the dining hall where the Night class had their dinner and the Day class had their breakfast or vice versa.

Even so, the Night class seemed to separate themselves from us during the time they had their breakfast or dinner. Well except for Aidou-sempai who always has tons of girls around his table and Ichjirou-sempai, who was too polite to turn anyone down.

In Cross academy, there are two separate dorm buildings called the Moon dorm where those wearing white uniforms stay and the Sun dorm where those wearing black uniforms stay. I share a dorm room with Kaito, but I also live nearby the school too. You see, my uncle and the headmaster are sort of together and we stay at his place. It's due to his influence that I got a free ride into this school.

"If you guys were so close to each other before, then why don't you talk now?" Kaito asked as he grabbed one of the plastic lunch trays.

"Well in secondary school I-…well, I kind of lifted up her skirt in front of everybody." I said with a blush as the scene played itself in my head.

"So you even were a pervert back then too, huh?" Kaito commented. "Pulling up Sayori's skirt and showing people her panties, how naughty you are."

"Kaito shut up, people can hear you." I whispered angrily.

Kaito looked around. "To late for that…"

"Huh?"

Kaito pointed in the direction of where Sayori and her friends were sitting. Staring embarrassingly in my direction was Sayori; her light brown eyes were filled with hurt. Once she realized I was staring back at her, she gathered all her stuff and stormed out of the dining hall.

"Sayori wait!" I called out to her before I turned to Kaito who busy getting his lunch. "Now look at what you did? You ruined my chance to ever get with her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Kaito, you did." I said.

"Well I think you're wrong, since what I see is a perfect chance to woo her. So if you truly like her as you say you do, then chase after her Zero."

For a moment I was speechless that Kaito actually said something useful, but then I guess everyone has their moments. I turned around and ran after Sayori, this action brought up a saying my mother use to tell me and my little brother all the time when we were little.

_If someone truly loves you as they say they do, then they will always chase after you._

'_I wonder if Sayori will be the one chasing after me in the future.'_ I thought as I ran out the dining hall. _'Will I always be chasing after her or someone else?'_

TBC...

* * *

**I am so happy that all of you like this story! It makes me happy as a writer to continue on. I am really grateful to all of you supporting all my stories with your wonderful reviews and the many of those who added my stories to your faves, that really means alot to me. Thank you so much.**

**Please continue on reviewing my stories. Please and thank you.**

**-An encounter will be made in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sayori, please wait."

"Screw you Zero, I don't have to wait for you."

"Sayori please…" I pleaded turning Sayori so that she was now facing me. Her eyes were red and puffy which could only mean she was crying.

"Let go of me, Zero." She shouted as she tried to wiggle her body from my grip.

I wasn't going to let this chance slip by me. I've waited to long for this and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers like I did when my only family died. So, I did what my father told me was the best thing to do when you're trying to confess to a girl and you simply can't find the words to say. I pulled Sayori close to me in a tight hug and spoke against her hair the words that I've been dying to say to her since we were both little.

"Sayori, I like you. I really do and I'm sorry for causing you to cry, I truly never meant to hurt you in any way."

Just like magic words, she stilled. Her light brown eyes staring into my lilac ones with shock.

"You like me?"

I couldn't help but smile at the confused look she was giving, it reminded me of a confused puppy but of course Sayori was much cuter. "Yea, and for a very long time too. But I've been to chicken to confess you my feelings."

"You were never good when it came to stuff like that."

"Well thanks for pointing that out." I teased making that cute smile of hers return.

"But the confession was sweet and I…I also liked you for some time."

"Wait…you what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I like you too, Zero." She answered with a blush on her cheeks.

If we weren't still on school grounds, I swear I would've leapt and squealed like a girl being confessed to, but I kept my cool. Didn't want to look idiotic in front of the school and especially in front of Sayori.

"Then will you go out with me?"

Before she was even able to answer me, one of the perfects of the school came. At first I thought that he came to get Sayori but instead asked for me to follow him to the chairman's office which wasn't a surprise since I always get called down to see him. So I didn't refuse and began following the perfect to the chairman's but not before telling Sayori that I'll meet up with her later.

-0-

"ZERO-KUNN!"

Kaien shouted as I entered his office. He was sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea placed before him. He had on a light brown jacket with one of the ugliest looking green scarf I've ever seen wrapped around his neck and tucked neatly into his jacket.

"This better be important Cross or else I'll be forced to punch the daylights out of you."

"Oh, but it is Zero-kun. Papa has a very important task for you."

"You're not my father, Chairman."

"EH? B-but I raised you as if I were." Crocodile tears began piling up on the corner of Kaien's eyes; I could feel my eyebrow twitch with annoyance and my fist tighten at my sides_. _

_'Someday'_ I thought to myself, _'but not today.'_

"Please, Cross just get to the point. I only have five more minutes before my next class begins."

"Fine, Zero-kun…" Kaien responded raising his hands in surrender. "You can be such a stubborn boy sometimes, but let's do keep to the task at hand. I called you down here because arriving here this afternoon is a very important guest and I want you to personally meet up with him at the front gates and escort him to our home."

"Why must I do this and not the perfects?"

"That's because the perfects have the day off today and I also don't wish for them to handle this particular job. So that's why I asked you Zero, to do this for me."

"Okay, I will do this for you but under one condition."

"Sure Zero-kun, what will that be?"

"If you get me out of detention for Mrs. Hoshino, then I will be more than glad to do your task." I couldn't help but smile deviously, which only caused a regrettable expression to place it self on Kaien's face for already agreeing to my condition.

-0-

"Ah, sweet freedom!" I shouted to the setting sun as I exited out of my dorm building.

It was already after school and every Day class student was in their respectable dorms to start with their homework or just relax from a long day of school. I had went to my dorm after school so that I could finish my schoolwork and now that I'm done, I was heading to the front gates to meet whatever stranger Cross was waiting for. The fact that I now didn't have to serve my detention with my teacher no more was great. I now had plenty of time to meet up with this guy, bring him to Cross then be on my way to earn some extra cash helping my uncle with the hub.

Everything worked out perfectly; at least that's what I thought.

I was making my way to the front gates when I heard rustling just above my head and when I looked up, staring right at me was the face of a little girl. Then next thing you knew I was laying flat on my back with the very same girl sitting on top of my stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." The little girl said.

"No problem, I was only happy to have been your landing." I answered sarcastically. "Can you please get off me?"

"Sorry, mister…"

"Stop apologizing and the name's Zero." I responded as I sat up.

"YURI!"

"Oh no, its papa…"

"Papa?" I said looking in the same direction the little girl named Yuri was looking toward.

I will honestly admit it when I say that I've seen my share of good looking guys and if you went to my school, you'll defiantly would say that the students in the Night class were hot, but let me tell you that this guy running towards me was damn well-…how do I put this…he was very damn sexy.

The guy was wearing tan colored slacks with a fitted white button up shirt; he had wavy chestnut brown hair and the most amazing looking garnet colored eyes.

"Yuri, I was looking everywhere for you?"

"Sorry papa, it's just that I saw those cute little birdies on that tree and wanted to have a closer look, but then I slipped and fell onto this man."

When the guy looked at me for the first time, I swear that my heart skipped a beat. I could feel my insides do flip flops and 360s, never in my life did I have such a reaction occur to me, not even Sayori had that much of an effect on me and I was suppose to like her. Yet, here I was having this strange feeling toward this guy who I don't even know.

"Thank you, for catching my daughter when she fell. I'm really grateful."

"N-no problem…" I said finally taking my eyes away from his.

"Can you get up?"

"Um…I don't know, I'll try." As I lifted myself up, a sharp pain flowed through my left ankle making me fall right back on my ass.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Really let me see." The man asked reaching for my left leg.

"No it's okay really, I'll be fine."

"If its okay then you wouldn't mind me taking a quick look at it just to make sure its okay, don't worry I don't bite."

For some funny reason that last statement made me blush.

The man's hands were warm as they touched my swollen ankle, I could feel goosebumps trail up my leg as his fingers moved against it. I hissed in pain when he gently applied pressure onto my ankle, but he soon apologized after he did it.

"Well it looks like its not broken, but it is badly sprained that you won't be able to stand or walk on it for about a few weeks or so. Do you live around here?"

"I do, it's just past those set of woods and you'll come upon a house where I live with my uncle and his lover, but I can't go now though."

"Why's that?"

"I have to wait for some guest to arrive and bring him to the chairman's home."

"By any chance are you Cross's adopted son?"

"Well I guess you can say I am since he adopted me about two years ago."

"Well then, wait no more. Since I am that guest you were waiting for, I'm Kaname Kuran." Kaname said reaching out his hand for me to shake it.

"Oh, um…I'm Zero Kiryu." I answered back as I reach out for his hand as well. Once our hands touched, an electric shock flowed through us that we both pulled our hands back after experiencing it. "Sorry about that."

"No its fine, it was properly because of me." He said with that damn captivating smile of his. "But since we're heading in the same direction, why don't I take you, here get on." Kaname turned so that his back was now facing me.

Did this guy really want me to get on his back? He really must be joking, like I would actually do something like that which is way too embarrassing.

"Would you whether walk the rest of the way there and cause your ankle more damage or will you accept the help I'm giving you?"

"F-fine, but you better not speak a word about this to anyone."

Kaname chuckled. "Okay, this will be our little secret."

Hearing him say that made me feel much more relaxed and not to mention that his back was quite soft that I didn't realize how tired I actually was and how I didn't know that I was fast asleep with a feeling as though I was floating through air.

It's funny now, when I realized how safe I felt. How much I truly liked being in the arms of Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Normal P.O.V-

"You want me to what?" Zero asked the chairman over the phone.

"I want you to entertain Kuran-san and his daughter long enough so that I can get back to Cross Academy."

"Why the hell did you leave in the first place, Chairman?"

"I had some important things to take care of outside Academy grounds."

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose thinking over the matter for a moment before giving a grunt.

"Fine, but you better get your bony ass back to the Academy as soon as possible." Zero had to pull the phone away from his ear when Cross gave a squeal of delight.

"Thank you Zero-kun! Papa loves-"

Zero hung up the phone. He placed his elbows on top of the island in the kitchen and then buried his face into the palms of his hands.

"So what did the chairman say?" Zero turned his attention toward the deep voice coming from the kitchen doorway where Kaname Kuran stood leaning against the door frame.

Zero and Kaname made eye contact for a split second before Zero turned away looking past him.

"He said that he had to step out for a moment and that we should stick tight until he arrives here from whatever business he had." Zero paused. "Listen Kuran-san, if you have somewhere to be then you are more than welcome to leave and come back tomorrow or something, I don't think he'll mind."

_'It's the least he could do for not being here in the first place.' _Zero thought afterward.

"No it's fine, I can wait." Kaname responded. There was an awkward silence before Kaname spoke again. "So how's your foot?"

"Oh this…" Zero looked down at his bandaged foot. "I hardly feel the pain anymore." Zero gave a smile that made Kaname look surprised for a moment before smiling back.

"That's good to hear."

"So uh…you want tea?" Zero asked before the conversion and atmosphere become awkward again.

"Nah, I never liked the stuff." Kaname admitted, giving an amused smile at the shock expression written on Zero's face.

"That's unusual for a high class man as you." Zero murmured to himself.

"Really? How so?" Kaname questioned, catching Zero off guard.

_'I could have sworn I said that to myself?' Zero _thought before just shaking his head and answering the question asked of him by Kaname.

"What I mean is that since you properly come from a rich and high class family, I assume drinking tea would be like your obsession or something."

"Well yea, but if you have it like almost every day, wouldn't you get sick and tired of drinking it?"

"Yea, I guess you're right." Zero agreed. "So what are you in the mood to drink then?"

"Well I have a weakness for hot coco."

"Really, so do I." Zero said bringing down a tin can of coco powder from the cabinet over him.

Now it was Kaname's turn to look at Zero with a shock expression. "Interesting, I never figured you for a hot coco lover."

"Ha! You don't know a thing, Kuran-san." Zero looked at Kaname.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

"I hold the biggest sweet tooth in Cross Academy." Zero responded proudly. "Well not that anyone knows of course, it's just one of my many secrets."

"Oh really?" Kaname said disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me?"

Kaname shook his head.

"Well then feast your eyes on that cabinet over at the end of the counter over there." Zero pointed. "And see if you believe me after seeing that."

Kaname did as he was told and walked toward the last cabinet at the end of the row of cabinets lined up against the wall. Kaname opened it and was highly surprised at the cabinet stock full of nothing but junk food. Two boxes of powdered donuts, four bags of potato chips with four different flavors, endless bags of candy and one bag of mini marshmallows were all stored in the selves inside the cabinet.

"Wow."

"Didn't I tell you it was a lot?"

"You weren't kidding." Kaname said, bringing down the marshmallows. "I think we will need this."

Zero nodded as he poured water into a small pot and switched the handle on the stove.

"Well since you're going to be here for a while, why not have something to eat."

"Sure that'll be fine. What do you have?"

"I don't know exactly, but I can cook just about anything as long as I have the ingredients for it."

"You can cook?" Kaname leaned against the counter; his arms were crossed over his chest as he closely observed Zero mix in the coco into the now boiling water. "You know Kiryu-kun, you surprise me."

"How so? And Zero-kun is fine" Zero responded as he swirled the coco mixture with a spoon.

"What I mean Zero-kun, is that I thought I had you figured out but as I continue to spend my time with you, you completely became the total opposite of what I had thought at first. Like for instance, I wouldn't have figured you for having a sweet tooth nor would I have ever thought that you knew how to cook. But most of all, I wouldn't have realized how kind hearted you really are under all that tough exterior you seem to hide yourself under and truthfully, I like this side I'm seeing very much."

Zero froze for a moment, his fingers stilling in their motion causing him to drop the spoon into the mixture of hot coco. Without thinking properly, Zero reached his hand in to retrieve the sunken spoon but he immediately regretted it as his fingers toughed the hot liquid making him quickly snatch back his hand, giving a loud hiss as he cradled it to his chest. Without Zero's knowledge Kaname was by his side in a flash.

"Let me see?" Kaname demanded as he grabbed Zero's hand in his and began inspecting the wound more closely. Kaname gave a sigh of relief.

"It's only just a first degree burn, but we still need to run it under some cold water." Zero didn't say anything but limped toward the kitchen sink. With Kaname's hand still holding onto his as he allowed Kaname to bring his hand under the cold running water. The cold water felt soothing on top of his aching flesh.

After a few more seconds under the faucet, Kaname pulled away Zero's hand, inspecting it again.

"Thanks Kuran-san, but I think it's fine-" Zero was cut off when Kaname stuck the tip of Zero's index finger into his mouth. Zero's eyes widen and his body became still for a moment before reality smacked him in the face causing Zero to try and push Kaname away with his free hand, only for that to get captured by Kaname's other hand in a tight grip. It only got worse when Kaname used his body to limit Zero's mobility by trapping him between his chest and the edge of the kitchen counter. Zero stared wider as Kaname sucked his whole finger into his mouth and began working his tongue around it before moving onto Zero's other burnt fingers, all the while never losing eye contact with Zero's lilac colored eyes.

Zero could feel the warm and wet tongue that belonged to Kaname move around each finger. It felt as if he was tracing out each of the lines of his fingers, giving them a complete check before finally letting go.

Zero quickly pushed Kaname away and moved to the opposite side of the kitchen with his back turned toward the brunette. Zero had his non-saliva covered hand over his face, trying desperately to seal the blush creeping across his pale face but failing miserably.

Silence hung over the kitchen as neither Zero nor Kaname dared themselves to even speak and it went on like this until Yuri called out to her father in the other room giving Kaname the chance to leave for the moment and Zero the chance to calm down after what happened.

Kaname walked toward the doorway, stopping only to take a quick glance at Zero who still had his back turned toward him before disappearing down the hall toward the living room where his daughter was quietly watching TV. As Kaname was walking away Zero turned his head enough that he could see the retreating back of Kaname. Zero stared at his lean, toned and muscular back remembering how he couldn't help but fall into a sweet dream while being carried by Kaname but only to wake up fifteen minutes later on said person's lap while he and his daughter watched TV.

Zero was glad that the chairman called after that, because that made for the perfect getaway.

_'I need to remind myself to thank him later for that.' _Zero thought looking at his sore hand. After a second Zero realized that the aching in his fingers went away. _'Wasn't it aching before Kaname-_' Zero blushed, shaking his head.

"I-it can't be because of his saliva." Zero shuttered. "Damn. I can't believe I let my guard down again."

Zero had first let his guard down the time when he was carried on Kaname's back making him unbearably venerable and he knew it, causing Zero to promise himself that it wouldn't happen twice but that didn't work out to his favor as he did it again. Only this time the image of what happened was now imprinted into his mind and the way it kept appearing Zero knew that it was going to stay there for quite some time.

Zero couldn't deny that he was indeed interested in the brunette. That much Zero knew for certain, but that was all to it since Zero loved another. He loved Sayori more than life itself and that was a fact.

So this little interest in Kaname will end here. Zero will not have it go any further than this. Plus now that he thought about it, he had nothing to worry about since after tonight he was never going to see that Kaname fellow ever again, so he had nothing to be worried about.

Yet, little did Zero know. Fate had a different plan in store for him.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Entertaining Kaname and his daughter was far easier than Zero imagined. After cooking Kaname and Yuri a simple dish of fried rice and omelet, which the two seemed to enjoy immensely. The three sat in the living room watching some sort of foreign film, which Zero knew for a fact, wasn't English, maybe French or something, he wasn't sure. But, whatever it was, Kaname and Yuri seemed to be able to understand it.

"It's Italian." Kaname whispered next to Zero.

Zero felt his heart lurched in his chest with surprise at not only the fact that Kaname's voice felt so near to him despite his daughter being in between them and for the fact that Kaname seem to had an idea as to what Zero was thinking.

"I see, I thought it was French."

"Well, it's true that this movie was filmed in France but the actors are all Italian."

"You do know a lot about foreign films." Zero answered.

"I guess, my wife and I use to watch a lot of foreign films when we were younger, which was ages ago."

"You make it sound like your some old grandpa or something."

Kaname found himself laughing at that, much to Zero's bewilderment. Yet, watching Kaname's handsome face laugh wasn't at all unwelcomed to say the least.

After calming down, Kaname turned to Zero once more and spoke. "How old do you think I am?"

"You want me to guess?" Zero asked and Kaname nodded. Zero inspected the brunette before him as much he could with little light that was in the dark room. Kaname's face didn't look a day over twenty, yet the way he presented himself was like a well-aged adult. Then add the fact that he was married and had a daughter who looks around five maybe six years old. And from his earlier comment, it seemed like he's been married awhile, but then that would at least make him in his forties right? Yet, why the hell does he look so young?

"Having a bit of trouble?" Kaname asked as he observed the frustration forming on Zero delicate face.

"Yea, a bit." Zero admitted. "I would say your late thirties maybe even early forties, but you look way to handsome for that sort of age."

Immediately after catching what he said, Zero averted his eyes. _'Did I really just say that?'_

There was a bit of silence before Kaname spoke again. "Believe it or not, but I actually wish I was that young."

Zero raised an eyebrow, confused, yet before he could ask Kaname to explain what he meant exactly, the living room light were switched on and standing at the doorway to the living room was Kaien Cross who looked a bit out of breath.

"S-Sorry for keeping you Kaname-kun." Kaien wheezed out. He had ran here after being dropped off at the school gates, tripping only two times on his way here.

"No worries, your son was keeping us pretty entertained."

Kaien glanced over at Zero who had an annoyed look on his face. "Thank you Zero."

Zero nodded and stood, his job of playing host was done, or so he thought.

"Zero."

Zero looked over his shoulder toward Kaname who also stood. "Yea."

"Do you mind keeping Yuri company while I talk to Kaien in his office. Just for a little."

"Alright, I guess I could for a little."

Kaname smiled that beautiful smile again before following after Kaien to his office.

Alone with Yuri, Zero looked at the girl who was staring back at him. The movie she was watching literally just finished and now she was alone with the stranger who saved her and who had openly called her father handsome, which Zero was sure she heard that.

"Hey, want to share some sweets with me."

"This late at night? I don't think daddy will like that."

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

"Alright." Yuri beamed as she hopped from the couch and scurried after Zero.

With two cups of freshly made hot coco and a plate of chocolate chip cookies placed between them on the kitchen table, Zero listened again to exactly how Yuri managed to climb a tree.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for your age." Zero commented, highly impressed with the girl's ability to climb trees. "I wasn't that good at climbing trees at that age."

"Well, it's just the perks of being a Kuran I guess." Yuri answered.

Zero nodded, he wasn't sure what that meant exactly but he nodded nonetheless.

The room was consumed with silence for a few minutes. Zero was sipping on his hot coco when Yuri asked him a questioned he wasn't quite prepared for.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Zero wiped a drop of hot coco from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before answering.

"Yea, I got one. Why you ask?"

"No reason." Yuri answered, there was an obvious scowl on her face and Zero knew why she asked. It appeared that Yuri liked him. Zero found himself smiling, even though Yuri was by far younger than him; he was still flattered that she liked him.

"Is that weird looking man named Kaien really your adopted father?" Yuri asked after a while.

"Unfortunately yea."

"What happened to your real parents?"

"They died."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Yuri apologized.

"It's alright, it happened when I was younger so you don't have to worry." Zero reassured. "So what about your parents?"

"Daddy is very nice and takes me to a lot of places with him."

"What about your mother."

Yuri's face became indifferent. "I love momma but she doesn't do a lot of things with me like papa does."

"Is she busy with work."

"Sometimes, but most times she's just to tired to play."

"You don't have any siblings?"

Yuri shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, if you like and if your father let's you, you can come and play with me and I can take you out to wherever you would like to go."

"Really!"

"Yea, I have nothing to do most of the time."

"Oh thank you." Yuri beamed as she ran around the table to hug Zero.

It was this cute scene Kaname and Kaien happened upon. "Are we interrupting something?"

Zero looked over to the entrance where he saw a smiling Kaname and Kaien who was taking snapshots of the embrace with his camera. As to where in hell he pulled that shit out of, was beyond Zero, yet nothing that his adopted father did ever-surprised Zero anymore.

"Not really, just a promise between friends." Zero answered.

"I see, well thank you, I've never seen Yuri this happy before." Kaname thanked and Zero nodded. "Come Yuri, it's time to go."

"Aw man." Yuri whined, but nonetheless followed her father as they walked to the door.

After bidding Zero and Kaien goodnight, Kaname and Yuri walk together to the main gates where their driver was patiently waiting. In the car Kaname turned to his daughter who was snuggled beside him.

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you here with me."

Yuri looked up at her father. "You don't need to apologize daddy, I had fun."

"Yes, I could see that."

"Zero-kun was real nice, I like him."

"Be careful Yuri, he might have a girlfriend."

Yuri pouted. "He does."

"Oh." Kaname meant that as a joke yet he was surprised that Zero did have a girlfriend, not that Zero wasn't good looking because he was indeed very beautiful. Kaname had never in his long life has he ever seen eyes or hair color like Zero's, it was beautiful, especially on him. So no wonder he had a girlfriend it was only understandable, yet for some unexplained reason, Kaname felt…dare he say, a bit jealous.

"Daddy, do you like Zero too?"

Kaname stared at his daughter for a bit in surprise before fixing himself. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of the way you looked at him." Yuri pointed out. "I saw you sneaking peeks at him during the movie."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. But, I can't act on these feelings."

"Why not?"

"Because we are two very different people."

"That's true, he is human and we are vampires."

"And plus I'm married."

"Yea."

The two went silent for a while before Yuri turned to her dad again. "I don't think mommy loves me."

"What? Don't say that." Kaname scolded, "What on earth would give you that idea, mommy love's you very much."

"Yes, but she loves you more."

Kaname opened his mouth to reassure his daughter that Yuki did love her, but the words were stuck at the back of his throat. As much as Kaname wanted to deny that, it was obvious that it was true. Yuki was madly in love with him and anything not associated with him or created by him was useless. Kaname loved Yuri with all his heart; he would do anything for her, even knowing that she wasn't his real daughter.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V

Yuki curled her back, hands tightened on the sheets, body flushed and needy with desire. Every time the spot inside her was touched it threw her head back and caused her to scream with pleasure. Yuki loved it, enjoyed it, even if the person giving her this pleasure wasn't her husband Kaname Kuran but his brother Rido Kuran.

Her pleasure heightened the more she got closer to her release. She could feel herself tightening around Rido's member and relished in the fact that her tightness was the complete undoing of Rido as he erupted in the condom inside her.

Breathless and lying against the small frame beneath him, Rido snickered. "What is it about infidelity that makes sex all the more enjoyable?"

"I don't know…" Yuki responded. "But you need to leave." Yuki didn't hesitate in pushing away the other off of her before getting up from the bed.

"What's with the harsh treatment, love?"

"Don't call me that!" Yuki hissed.

Rido raised an eyebrow before grinning. "How heartless of you to treat the man you willingly opened your legs to with distain."

"Our relationship is strictly physical only, there are no other emotion involved other than that, so don't get it twisted that it's anything otherwise."

"And you wonder why your husband doesn't touch you. I wonder if he even loves you?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Yuki warned. "Kaname loves me very much."

"You think that's true?"

"Of course it's true!"

Rido leaned his cheek against his palm as he watched; grin still plastered on his face, as Yuki got dressed. It was sad really to see Yuki try so hard to make her marriage with his brother work, when right from the beginning the marriage was doomed from the start. Arrange marriages between purebloods almost always never had any mutual love between both spouses. Yuki may be madly in love with Kaname but Kaname wasn't smitten with her. This much was abundantly clear as day.

Yet, the poor little sapling was still determined to win his brother's affection. Rido found this all enjoyable to watch, this was his daytime soap opera. He couldn't help but love the entertainment this family fiasco brought him.

His baby brother was of course aware of Yuki's infidelity, but with whom she spent her nights with was still a mystery. Not that Kaname cared any way, he barely even touches Yuki anymore, so it was natural to seek pleasure elsewhere. And then there was Yuri, the quote on quote "daughter" of the two; at least that's what they announced her as to the vampire world.

Rido wondered how would his little brother react if he knew that Yuri was his biological daughter?

Rido was no stranger to occasionally knock up a few women here and there. He had in total three children he fathered, one of which he acknowledged as is own.

One would think family would stick together, however, that didn't apply to the Kuran brothers. Rido always hated his little brother, who was the pride and joy of his dear parents. Mr. Perfect he was and Rido hated every bit of that. So, of course Rido would take joy in destroying everything centered around Kaname, even sleeping with his wife was one of his revenge. Rido was determined to take or steal anything Kaname found interest in, even if it was another thing or living person, Rido will be there to snatch it up right from underneath him.

Smile widening, Rido lifted himself from the bed and started to get dressed.

His dear little brother would be home any minute now, and Rido didn't want to plant the idea of his infidelity with Yuki in his head just yet. Rido will tread water for a bit before diving in, since it will be more enjoyable when things are piled on more before you snatch the cloth from below it, watching the things on top it rattle before tumbling and crashing to the floor, broken into a million pieces.

'_How lovely would that be indeed?'_

-0-

The car pulled up to the vast Kuran manor a little past eleven. Yuri was sleeping soundly beside Kaname. Even before Kaname exited out the car with Yuri in his hands, the front door to the house opened and out came his wife Yuki, overly excited to see her husband.

"Kaname welcome hom-"

"Shh!" Kaname hushed. "Yuri's sleeping."

"Ah right." Yuki whispered, just now realizing the small bundle wrapped in Kaname's arms.

Without saying anything, Yuki followed behind Kaname as he entered the manor.

"Welcome home brother." Rido welcomed Kaname in a soft voice.

"Rido, how long have you been here?"

Rido side glanced at Yuki in time for her to raise a single finger up to her lip. Glancing back at his brother, Rido answered. "I actually just got here a few minutes before you did."

"I see, well it's good to see you brother."

"Like wise."

"I'm going to put Yuri to bed and I'll be back down so we can catch up."

Rido nodded and watched his brother head upstairs to Yuri's room.

Pulling back the covers, Kaname gently laid his daughter down against the sheets. Carefully as he could he took off her jacket and shoes and placed the covers over her. He took a moment to just stare at her, her sleeping face filling him with warmth. Kaname felt guilty for the fact that her biological father was his playboy of a brother Rido.

Kaname may be composed but he wasn't stupid. He knew of the affair going on between Yuki and Rido, his brother made it abundantly clear at times that he was sleeping with his wife, as well as making it clear that he hated Kaname and if stealing all his previous girlfriends and his wife wasn't clear indication of the other's dislike then Kaname didn't know what could make it clearer.

Kaname didn't care though; if any women were stupid enough to fall under his brother's whim then she wasn't of interest to him. Yuki was no exception. Kaname was just lucky to have no one in particular that he was interested in and that was how he had to have it. The least thing he wanted was for that person to fall victim under his brother Rido.

Who ever that may be.

"_Zero…"_ Yuri muttered in her sleep causing Kaname to still for a moment.

An image of said silver haired boy momentarily flashed in Kaname's mind before it was gone. Just the whisper of the boy's name had an unsettling reaction to Kaname. It's true that no one had this much of an impact on him like his first encounter with the silver haired boy, yet Kaname knew he couldn't look into why. There was just something about Zero, something that drew him toward the other.

But it wouldn't work, they were different species and they had different life spans, not to mention that starting tomorrow Kaname will be the boy's new history teacher.

So whatever pull the other had on him must cease before it even starts because Kaname was sure that he wouldn't be the only one that could get hurt in the process.

TBC…

* * *

D/N: After some much thought out thinking, I decided not to make Kaname and Yuki siblings who are married (the idea is just gross to me) so Yuki is the daughter of some other pureblood family (the name of said family is not important) and Rido will be Kaname's brother instead of being his uncle. Haruka and Juri are still gonna be Kaname's parents (and yes they are still alive in this story), so with that said I hope you had enjoyed this chapter and see you again soon.

Review, Like, Favorite

All the above are very much welcomed. Thanks.


End file.
